


LJ Scribe

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt submissions for <a href="http://lj-scribe.livejournal.com/profile?admins=owner&socconns=friends"><b>LJ Scribe</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #2

**Author's Note:**

> #2: "Down in the valley, past the river,  
> near the field where nothing grew..."

* * *

Down the valley, past the river, near the field where nothing grew  
An old man sat so still, in wonder, looking at a sky so blue.  
His life, it seemed, had passed before him, each memory a mark to bear  
Upon a person driven by adventure, his life once lived without a care.  
But as each cloud drifted above his head, in shapes a child could manipulate  
He thought about the missing pieces, a desire no adventure alone could sate.

Mountains he'd climbed, seas had been sailed, new worlds he'd discovered every day  
But sitting alone on the grassy knoll, he realised now he'd had no place to stay.  
No place to call home, no children, no wife, no one to tell all his dreams to  
So he sat there alone, down the valley, past the river, near the field where nothing grew.  
And he looked at the sky, so innocent and free, as it watched all the people below  
Their joys, triumphs, mistakes and fears and he knew now it was time to go.


	2. Prompt #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #6: Element + Hula Hoops

* * *

A small wind whipped up around the room and a burst of green energy shot out toward the once fiery redhead, wrapping around her like constraining hula hoops. They bound her, restricting her power and sapping her strength. Buffy stood slowly, taking in her once meek mentor suddenly bristling with unimaginable power. She could sense the change in him. Turning toward her restrained best friend, she let out a small sigh; there would be time enough for a plan later but for now, she was going to relish in the much needed comfort of a paternal figure.


End file.
